


睡觉. avi

by qiaopinennan



Category: One Drection
Genre: M/M, op
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaopinennan/pseuds/qiaopinennan
Summary: 关于成年人夜生活的一辆婴儿学步车
Relationships: marco/ace
Kudos: 14





	睡觉. avi

【马艾】睡觉.avi  
话不多说，就是干♂

“是想要这样么？”马尔科捉住艾斯在他胸前捣乱的那只手，手指插进艾斯的指缝里，不容拒绝的将其压在了艾斯的脸旁，俯下身凑在艾斯耳边说到，另外一只手灵活的从内裤边钻进去握住了艾斯的柱身。

“哈，马…马尔科”马尔科的手握着他的茎身，大拇指在头部轻轻蹭着，手指的薄茧在蹭过菇头的小孔时，耳垂也在被马尔科轻咬着，强劲的刺激从尾椎处传上来冲击着他的大脑。突如其来的刺激让艾斯收紧双腿，但强硬的嵌在他双腿中间的马尔科没能让他如愿，只能用剩下的那只手撑着马尔科的胸膛，想拉开两人之间的距离，有点喘息的空间。

马尔科将手抽出，手上的黏滑跟着一路的来到了艾斯的胸膛，所经之地留下一串亮晶晶的“脚印”。在手指的轻抚下，小红豆羞答答的冒出来，彰显着自己的存在，“真可爱，在跟我打招呼呢”放开被欺负得通红的耳垂，说话时的气流打在耳廓上引得艾斯缩起了肩膀。马尔科也顺势离开了身下人的颈侧，细碎的吻路过喉结落到了小红豆上，轻轻一吸，再用舌头一阵舔弄，小红豆变得更加精神了。

“嗯…手，马尔科”，胸前的敏感落入温热的口腔中，艾斯不由自主的挺起胸膛，艾斯捏了捏马尔科的手背，示意他放开自己的手。手的控制权再度回到自己这边后，艾斯一手插进马尔科头发里，一手环上马尔科的背，将马尔科压向自己，想要更多。

在和两颗小红豆都打了招呼后，马尔科继续踏上他的征途，一路向下，唇下的身体微微紧绷，肌肉线条越发明显，使人感到一股充沛的生命力量。在将要到达艾斯的重点位置时坏心的绕过，认真的亲吻大腿内侧，仿佛没有看到内裤上搭起来的小帐篷。

艾斯敏感的大腿内侧被马尔科亲吻间或轻咬，还时不时被舌头轻轻的刮搔，但马尔科始终不越雷池半步，“嗯？我可是很努力的在让你开心呢，怎么就先自己弄起来了？”毕竟是血气方刚的少年人，怎么能忍得住，手已经不自觉的伸进内裤里准备自给自足，这点小动作完完全全落到马尔科的眼里，捉住艾斯动作的手放到唇边亲吻喃喃道。

艾斯的内裤已经在刚刚的一番动作下脱了一半，一拉硬挺的柱身就跳了出来，马尔科俯下身将其纳入口中，特有的咸腥带着前列腺液的微苦刺激着马尔科的口腔，口腔收紧时也不忘用舌头去舔舐柱身，下面的两个囊袋也不忘了用手来侍弄。

“嗯…哈…马尔科。”比刚刚更加直观的刺激袭来，抵挡不住的快感使得艾斯蜷缩起脚趾，极力控制着自己放在马尔科后颈的手想下压的冲动。

“忍一下。”放过艾斯的硬挺，抽出一只手去够床头抽屉里的润滑液，挤出来用手心搓热，将两根手指仔细涂抹上之后在艾斯后穴上轻轻戳弄，感到没那么紧绷之后缓缓伸进去，模仿之后的动作慢慢的扩张。

“嗯…好了。”受不了后面传来的马尔科细致的动作，艾斯微微催促着。

“今天我们就吃草莓吧。”马尔科抽出手指，将刚刚顺道一起拿出来的安全套撕开，马尔科话音刚落就被艾斯起身麻利的脱下内裤夺过安全套给自己戴上，粉嫩的颜色配上淡淡的草莓味，莫明让艾斯心脏狠狠跳了下。

马尔科用前端在艾斯穴口轻蹭，磨磨蹭蹭进去一点又出来，艾斯被他磨得不住的扭腰迎合，湿热的内壁不停收缩，贪心的想要吃进去更多。

“嗯…哈…嗯…马尔科…嗯…”受不了后穴的热情，马尔科沉下腰尽根没入，拉过艾斯的手十指相扣，低下头封住艾斯的唇，把艾斯的惊呼全封在两人的唇齿间，舌头也乘机钻入艾斯的口中，硬是要和艾斯的舌头纠缠，搅弄一阵之后又退出，轻咬艾斯的下唇，身下的动作也不停，一下一下往最销魂处顶弄，分外磨人。

“马尔科…”后穴被马尔科的硬挺填满，不仅涨，还很烫，贪吃的小嘴却一点也含糊，在柱身退出时一阵阵收缩想挽留，在被贯穿时又很饕足的蠕动包裹。可怜艾斯刚刚被伺候得舒坦万分的小弟，现在惨遭冷落，跟着两人动作上上下下，身后满足的饱胀感和前方的空虚形成了鲜明的对比，艾斯抬起腿，用大腿内侧去磨蹭着马尔科的腰，声音里的带了些撒娇的意味。

听懂了艾斯的话外音，马尔科放开和艾斯和他相扣的手，在小艾斯上上下撸动  
，有菇头上冒出的前列腺液做润滑，马尔科手上的动作快了很多，后面也一刻不放松的动作着，不断朝着艾斯的敏感点进攻。

“马尔科…马尔科…”艾斯紧紧抓着马尔科的手，腰向上挺起，受不了似的想逃离，在双管齐下的快感刺激下，小艾斯坚持了一会就口吐白沫缴械投降了，艾斯失神的睁着眼睛，感受着脑子里噼里啪啦的烟花盛宴。

“放松些。”因为射精的刺激，艾斯的后穴瞬间缴紧，内壁快速收缩，热情的在马尔科的硬挺上招呼，忍住想射精的欲望，马尔科拍拍艾斯的屁股示意到。

“艾斯，艾斯…”马尔科将手穿过艾斯的腋下扣在艾斯的肩膀上，低下头在艾斯的唇上吻着，身下动作又狠又准，房间里都是咕啾咕啾的水声和肉体相撞的啪啪声。

“哈…嗯…马尔科…”在最后的冲刺中，马尔科一口咬在艾斯肩膀上。疼痛使在持续的刺激中不知身处何处的艾斯回过神来，伸手紧紧环抱住马尔科，在感受到感受到体内硬挺的跳动时缴紧后穴。此时除了马尔科的名字，他脑海中没有任何的想法。

“我要马尔科亲亲才能起床。”一场大汗淋漓的运动结束后，艾斯饕足得躺床上不想动，在马尔科催促他赶紧起床去洗澡时才懒懒的伸出双手做出要马尔科抱的姿势，朝着马尔科撒娇到。

————————————————————————  
好了好了，我是真的一滴也没有，就让成年人的夜生活到这里结束吧，第一次开车，将就着看吧，我以后一定要苦练车技！


End file.
